The Morning After
by Reyfan01
Summary: This is the morning after Derek and Jennifer slept together. Jennifer is beyond embarrassed that she did what she did. Derek is confused he did what he did. Why did he sleep with her? How did his wounds heal? Why did she sleep with a guy she hardly knew? What was this feeling she had about him?


First off thank you to those who reviewed my story. I know that the interaction between Derek and Jennifer seems rushed but I can't help but love that Derek actually has someone to possibly love. She seems sweet but also realistic, up until she kissed him.

And something that I want to talk about now is how people are criticizing her for sleeping with Derek as he was injured, making that remark about how 'it wasn't her idea of a first date', and the mild flirting. With the flirting, she was probably trying to crack a joke and it turned out like it was flirting.

So many people think she said that her remark about the first date was creepy, but it was sarcasm! And she said it wasn't her idea of a first date! She's not some creeper. She probably felt like she owed Derek this help because he SAVED HER LIFE.

As for the sex scene, I can't explain because it puzzles me as well, but what I noticed is that she kissed him first very innocently. She pulled away and he kissed her the second time and then it got serious but because they BOTH wanted it. Derek wasn't being creeped out by this woman who was sleeping with him while he was a bloody mess. I don't know why they decided to have sex this soon but they did.

And about the whole timing of the scene when Derek is seen in bed with her at the same time Scott said there was no hope for him or for Derek, I think it was meant to show that there actually was hope….for both of them. It was what Allison and Stiles were telling Scott. And also at the same time when they were trying to talk Scott out of it, they showed the scene where Derek and Jennifer kiss and his wounds heal. That could also be a sign that she is good. I don't know if she's magical or if them sleeping together caused his wounds to heal, but it happened and obviously it means that there is something more about her or her connection to him.

I just want to think maybe they knew each other before the fire all those years ago and that they just don't recognize each other but they feel the same comfort they felt around each other years ago. That is my guess and hope where they are going with this because I think it makes her likeable. Also I noticed in a behind the scenes pic of young Derek Hale, Ian Nelson, there was a young girl with him about the same age who kind of reminds me of Jennifer Blake. That makes me think and hope that maybe it's a sign that they did know each other before.

AND THAT IS THE END OF MY OPINION ON THE WHOLE 'JEN BLAKE' SITUATION …NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

This is a continuation after what happened the morning after Jennifer and Derek had sex. I'm gonna do my best…please be nice and review.

As Jennifer was waking up she was becoming curious as to why she felt so warm. She noticed what she was laying on was a little too hard to be a pillow but not hard enough to assume she fell off her bed again and was on the floor. Her left hand lightly feels around as to what she was on. Her eyes open a bit when she feels something familiarly like human flesh, perfect abs of human flesh! Her eyes shoot up as she looks up and can't believe WHO she is laying on. She was on top of a naked from the waist up, Derek! She then feels an embarrassing breeze around her stomach and looks at herself to notice she was in her bra and panties. She gets up on one elbow and looks down in disbelief as to where she was, what she was wearing and who she was with. She wasn't the type of person to sleep with someone she hardly knew. And now Derek probably thinks she is. She gets up out of the bed and finds her clothes on the floor on the side of the bed.

As she is getting up and getting dressed Derek wakes up. He mumbles and groans as he slowly opens his eyes trying to remember what happened. He touches his abs and looks puzzled when he doesn't feel the scars there anymore. He touches where is other scars were and noticed they were gone. Even though he heals quickly, an attack from an alpha still takes longer to heal, and just last night he was feeling near death. Now there's no scratch on him. He gets up and sits up on the bed and turns to his side when he hears scuffling and sees Jennifer getting dressed. He immediately remembers what happened and is even more confused. Why did he sleep with her? How did he heal so fast? Why did he trust her so much? All these questions were going through his head as she was hastily trying to get ready to leave.

"What time is it?"He asks without looking at her. She whips her head at him and looks like she's in a panic.

"Uh its time for me to leave because I have a class to teach and need to get there before my students decide to ditch"She says quickly as she looks for her bag she dropped by his front door. She avoided eye contact in embarrassment.

"You have a class this early?"He asks curious as to why she was acting….wait he knew why she was acting so odd.

"Yes and I still have 35 papers to grade"She says nervously. She finds her bag. "So I need to leave now before…"She stops and stares at Derek to see his wounds were healed.

"Oh my god"She gasps. He looks at her confused, then at himself and then figures out why she was surprised. "You…you're scars, they're gone!"She says taking a step forward leaning in closer to find any sign of a small scar. Derek gets up and grabs a clean shirt and puts it on.

"I told you all I needed was some time to go by"Derek said as if it were obvious and not such a big deal. He looks her in the eyes still unsure as to why he did what he did and what it was about this woman that put him at ease enough to let her kiss him and more. Jennifer was the firs to snap out of her daze and hastily walked to the door.

"Well I'm happy to see you're okay and now I should go okay bye!"She said as she opened to door and quickly closed. He could hear her leaving quickly by the sound of her heals hitting the ground. He sunk back on his bed and sat there wondering where Scott and the others were, and what's been going on.

Jennifer was having a panic attack as she exited the loft and got back in her car and drove off. Why did she kiss him? Why did she sleep with him? She remembers hearing him say everyone around him gets hurt and how she felt bad for him. He looked like he was putting so much weight on himself and was staring at so much blood on his hands that she was sure he really wasn't as bad as he thought he was. She had a feeling about him, like he was something special but damaged; like he's been through a lot and feels the need to push people away. She wanted to comfort him so much and to prove him wrong that she did the opposite of keeping her distance, she kissed him. It felt so sweet, and when he kissed her, everything went black. She couldn't stop. As corny as it sounds, it just felt right. But why did it feel right? Why did she feel attached to him?

Little did she know Derek wondered that as well. Right after he warned her to keep her distance from him, she kissed him. Immediately memories of Kate came to mind and he hated the memory of the woman who toyed with him. But at the same time, the kiss was something….different. Looking back, Kate was so phony. She pretended to care and have feelings for him while Jennifer genuinely worried about him, helped him, and looked like she cared about him. The kiss was reluctant but felt..good. When she pulled away, Derek wanted to try it again and when he kissed her again, it started to feel better and better. He just wanted more of that feeling she was giving him, a feeling he didn't recognize but couldn't help but love. Why did let her get close? Should he ignore her? Can he ignore her after last night? What is she to him? What would become of her if she stuck around for too long?

And that is the end of that! PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE. THANK YOU


End file.
